


Midnight Sweets

by Manisan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Fluffy Ending, M/M, Valentine's Day, pocky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 03:45:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5114678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Manisan/pseuds/Manisan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Its Valentine's Day and Bokuto needs to think fast before the day ends, or before Valentine's Day ends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Midnight Sweets

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy this light hearted story! I actually did make this fanfic during Valentine's Day and at first it was garbage but I managed to fix it and here it is! I apologize for the weird sentence thing as I just copy pasted it from my app. Please don't be bothered by it!

Valentine’s Day, a day where girls can confess to their beloved ones in school by giving chocolate, flowers and other bunch of stuff.  
It’s truly a wonderful day that every girl would want.

Bokuto stared gloomily at the calendar, specifically on the date February 2nd. Valentine’s Day. He despised that day since he was  
in middle school and even up to now, for a certain reason. Even though he’s one of the top 5 spikers in the country, no girl would  
come up to him to confess. Was it the owl style hair? Is it because I’m loud? Or maybe I’m just dumb? Many different reasons  
were made but Bokuto chose to hate that day instead. But it was convenient, then he could practice harder on his spikes. And he  
already had a special person in his heart, but it’s such a complicated person to deal with. The name goes by ’Akaashi Keiji’.

And so the day comes.

Bokuto stared at the girls surrounding Akaashi out of class. He felt irritated as ever, seeing Akaashi getting all the attention from  
everyone. As a second year, he was quite the attention grabber despite his typical look. Even Bokuto doesn’t understand it. But it  
was bugging Bokuto a lot. Seeing Akaashi’s bag filled with all kinds of chocolate was kind of odd and weird. And walking home  
with him seems pretty awkward enough.

"Bokuto-san, here, you can have some of my chocolate. As you have none."

Bokuto unwilingly took the box of chocolates off of Akaashi’s hand and took a bite of some while its still intact. It was better than  
he expected it to be. A crunchy and hard taste on the outside and a soft creamy filling in the inside. This is perfectly the type of  
chocolate that Akaashi likes. Good thing he took it.  
Akaashi, on the other hand was staring into the bag full of cookies, chocolates and love letters that he was holding. 

Valentine’s  
Day was the lousiest day to deal with. Girls flocking around you like crows fighting for food, confessions from time to time and  
vicious glares from the other jealous students was a pain in the ass.  
Not to mention a thousand of cookies and chocolate to finish and also lovey dovey love letters to go through. He simply cursed  
under his breath and put up a frown on his face. Confronting his mom was another thing too.

Bokuto realized the frowning face beside him and decided to cheer him up.

"Ne, Akaashi. How about we go get some popsicles from the little store we always run into. They have your favorite right?"

"Sure, ice-cream should improve my current mood."

"Great! Come on, before the store closes."

Bokuto hit the jackpot! Ice-cream would always cheer someone up, especially Akaashi. His favorite strawberry lime popsicle never  
failed to put a smile up Akaashi’s face. And a bit of ice-cream wouldn’t hurt for Bokuto as well. Take it as a reason to cool down  
the heat from the blazing sun. After they arrived, the same old woman from the store greeted them with such a tender voice and a  
smile on her face that made their moods rise, bit by bit.

The sun, setting on the horizon was bursting with colors of yellow, indigo, red and orange, forming a collage of colors into one. It  
was a magnificent sight that was really admirable from afar. Akaashi yawned as the final ray of sunlight disappeared from the  
evening sky. They were laying on the riverbank, exhausted by the heavy work that they offered to help in the store. 

Who could  
have wondered that that the old lady does all that by herself. That’s insane.  
Akaashi stared blankly into the open sky and wondered how’s he going to do with the current situation he’s facing. Even he  
doesn’t dare say a word about it to Bokuto. That chatterbox will only add fuel to the fire. Moreover, Bokuto was too dense to even  
figure out what his problem was.

"It’s a waste of time talking to that brat."

Akaashi stared at Bokuto, sleeping soundly on the mild colored grass, snoring. All that hard work made Bokuto collapse  
immediately on the riverbank. Who would’ve thought a pro spiker would collapse through only hard work. Pretty odd. It was getting  
a bit late and the bright, silver moon was rising ever so slowly on the dark blue sky. Akaashi gently shook Bokuto awake and  
called his name a few.

Bokuto opened his heavy eyelids, still drowsy from the nap. He yawned loudly and stretched his arms and legs, stiff from the  
sudden nap. Bokuto stared at Akaashi’s emotionless face, his eyes reflecting the moon’s silver light. Bokuto has seen that face  
before. A face filled with boredom and despair. But somehow, that face was quite pretty, in a way.  
Bokuto grabbed his bag and called out.

"Come on. Let’s go home."

Akaashi glanced towards Bokuto and nodded. He stood up and grabbed his bag and rested it on his shoulder. Then, they started  
continuing their walk home. Along the dark road that lead to their houses.  
They walked slowly, avoiding eye contact with each other and also awkward conversations that might lead to fights and such.

Plus, it was already late and the road was dim because of the broken street lights. Suddenly, Bokuto stopped. Akaashi noticed that his own footsteps were only heard, so he turned around, seeing Bokuto’s face, slightly in the darkness.

"Sorry, Akaashi. I need to take care of something. Go ahead. I’ll be fine."

Bokuto plastered a wide grin on his face and waved him a goodbye and ran along the dark road, his shadow disappearing ever so  
slowly from Akaashi’s field of vision. Akaashi sighed and kept on walking, alone. It felt so quiet and scary that it frightened him a  
bit so he walked faster and faster, while thinking what on earth is Bokuto doing in this kind of time?

Bokuto stood in front of a brightly lit convenience store, out of breath. That was quite of a feat he pulled off. Running for about two  
kilometers non-stop was absolutely tiring, even though he has high stamina. After calming his self down, he quickly entered the  
store before it closes. The store was almost empty but there was still people going through the aisles, minding their own business.  
Bokuto glanced at his watch and cursed under his breath. The day was almost over, so he better hurry.

He stormed to the sweets  
aisle and carefully picked a chocolate that would suit Akaashi really well. He has been observing Akaashi for quite a while and he  
knows that Akaashi doesn’t have a sweet tooth for sweet things. And at that point, the devil came.

"Bokuto? What are you doing here this late?"

Well, if it isn’t Kuroo. Kuroo was still in his red flaring Nekoma jacket, probably back from practice. His hair hasn’t improved and  
looks messy as ever. But that’s not the point! He needs chocolate now!

"Weellll, looking for chocolate? It isn’t even White Day yet..."  
"Shut up! I’m giving it to someone. Not returning the favor."  
"Really? Let me guess, Akaashi?"  
"It’s none of your business! And why are you here?"  
"Chocolate for Kenma."  
"I thought so."  
"He he! Here..."

Kuroo handed a box of Pocky, the regular ones. Thinking of Pocky reminded Bokuto of some strange game he heard about. But  
he was quite hesitant to take it from Kuroo. What if Akaashi dislikes Pocky? Or maybe he wants a more lavishing chocolate? This  
made Bokuto’s mind all jumbled up.

"Just take it."  
"But....."  
"No matter the reason, Akaashi would like it no matter what. Besides, you’re the one giving it to him."

Bokuto bit his lip slightly and snatched the Pocky and rushed off to the cashier. He dug in his school bag, aiming for his wallet and took  
out some money as quick as possible. Kuroo walked towards Bokuto, who was clearly in a hurry, and wrapped his arm around his  
neck.

"Tell Akaashi that I want his chocolates."  
"Sure, then we can both eat em all."  
"Good luck, you loud owl."  
"You too, you sleepy cat!"

They both parted ways, leaving Kuroo chuckling to himself because of Bokuto’s cheery personality.  
Bokuto dashed off as quickly as possible, heading towards Akaashi’s place. But his legs were already giving up on him. It feels  
like his legs were about to fall off. He’s also gasping for air and panting a lot.  
He still hasn’t regained his energy much, thanks to  
the heavy work and the running to the store. Altogether Valentine’s Day is such a tiring day.

"Why now? I need to hurry...! Ow...huh...huh..."

Bokuto kneeled down in pain and felt extremely exhausted. This never happen during practice though. It was kind of new to him.  
Then, he realized how quiet the night was. He was alone, in the dark, cold and felt abandoned, just for the sake of one guy. The  
lights weren’t working properly and it was flickering and blinking every now and then. The wind was unusually calm, brushing the  
trees and Bokuto’s hair softly.  
’You did it, Bokuto...you pushed yourself to the limit.’ He thought.

But then he felt something warm covering him up from behind. Like a really soft and fluffy jacket. Bokuto flinched and saw an  
emotionless face, smiling at him. Akaashi, huh?  
Akaashi instantly wrapped the fluffy jacket around Bokuto and hugged him tight. Bokuto was shocked and was also feeling happy  
at the same time. He didn’t even realized that Akaashi cared for him as well as he did. Then, tears began flowing on Bokuto’s  
face, without realizing. Having a certain someone care for you is an extraordinary feeling that Bokuto have never felt before. And  
he liked it, so much.  
Bokuto wiped his tears and stood up slowly, along with Akaashi, still holding his waist. Bokuto turned around and faced Akaashi’s  
pale white face, due to the cold weather.

"Hey, hey, hey, Akaashi. You’ve stolen my heart!"

Bokuto smiled from ear to ear, and replying the hug that Akaashi gave. His legs were starting to feel better and he’s starting to feel ever so warm. He feels like his whole body was in front of a warm fire, feeling rejuvenated. All Akaashi did was just hug him.  
Akaashi ruffled Bokuto’s owl-like-hair and hugged him tightly as well.

" Happy Valentines?"  
"Sure."

Akaashi released Bokuto and shivered due to his lack of clothes. He was just wearing a black t-shirt and the jacket was on  
Bokuto. Bokuto noticed and swiftly took the jacket and then wrapped it around Akaashi. He smiled wide and started walking  
ahead. Bokuto followed from behind, rummaging through his bag. He took out the box of Pocky and tapped it on Akaashi's head.  
Akaashi flinched and turned towards Bokuto.

"Pocky?"  
"Yeah. I hope you like it."  
"Of course I do."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I appreciate it. I have so much more Haikyuu fanfics I would want to show so in the mean time...just eat some candy. Leave some kudos! ●ω●


End file.
